Warrior Wheel - Griffin
Gryph consists of eight distinct sections, similar in shape to those of the Leone Metal Wheel. Four of Gryph's protrusions have spikes curved in a right-spin direction, and the other half of the sections mostly consists of straight boulders, like on Bakushin. One of the latter sections is however in the shape of an eagle head viewed from a profile perspective, with the orb from the Crystal Wheel showing on the left border of the head. Opposite of the eagle head, Gryph has one main contact point that helps to provide Force Smash, when used as a Synchrom Bottom Wheel; Upper Smash, as a Synchrom Top Wheel. When used as the top Chrome Wheel in a Synchrom When used as a top Chrome Wheel, Gryph's compact shape makes it barely extend beyond other Chrome Wheels' circumferences. This means it can't make solid contact in most cases. However, Gryph performs excellently on one Chrome Wheel: Pegasis. Because of the direction of Pegasis' smaller wings, Pegasis has more Smash on the bottom of a right-spin Synchrom customization. Gryph can fully expose those contact points, as well as help to increase the spin velocity of the combo. Gryph can be used in the Attack combination MSF-H Pegasis Gryph W145R²F. If Pegasis isn't available, Ifraid can be used. When used as the bottom Chrome Wheel in a Synchrom Gryph, similar to its situation when at the top of a Synchrom, does not go past many Chrome Wheels on the bottom of a Synchrom. However, its smaller diameter helps in two ways: an increase in spin velocity due to the concentration of the weight, and revealing the contact points of the other Chrome Wheel. Gryph can enhance the top Chrome Wheel by giving it a higher RPM, which will allow more contact points to hit. Gryph also has a good amount of Force smash, which can help when facing lower opponents. Despite this, it is still outclassed by Chrome Wheels in Synchrom with themselves, such as the Wyvang Wyvang Synchrom. If two Wyvangs are not at a Blader's disposition, however, it can be used as a substitute in combos such as MSF-H Gryph Wyvang GB145R²F. When used in Synchrom with another Gryph Gryph can fully expose its main contact points when combined in Synchrom with itself, which creates a powerful Smash Attack customization. It also has a lot of Force Smash, due to its large Force Smash slopes. Despite this, Chrome Wheels such as Wyvang and Begirados outperform Gryph for Smash Attack. The Gryph Gryph Synchrom does find use in Balance customs though. Thanks to Gryph's Force Smash, it can KO Stamina Types when used on a high-Track Balance combo. When paired with the E230 Track, it can also outspin most Defense Types that have tall Tracks because of the grinding from E230's disk. Thus, combining it with E230 helps defend against attackers and grind down the stamina of Defense Types. On top of that, with the Bottom BSF, which has nice stamina while still having the tendency to roam around the stadium, Gryph Gryph has excellent use in the custom MSF-H Gryph Gryph E230 BSF. Category:Warrior Wheels